Field
The present disclosure is directed to digital cameras, such as those for capturing moving pictures, and more particularly, to digital cameras that compress video data.
Description of Related Art
With the availability of digital video cameras, producers of major motion pictures, television broadcast media, commercials and other video creators can capture and edit digital video. Capturing high quality video (e.g., high frame rate and/or high resolution) can require a relatively large amount of digital storage. Compressing high quality video can be computationally expensive and/or time consuming.